Nightmares to Sweet Dreams
by KiGo-lover
Summary: Nuh I suck at summarys so read the fist chapter to see if its worth reading or not. Alice/Bella M rated for later chapters and more toward the ending of the first chapter a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmares to Sweet Dreams**

**This is my first Alice/Bella fanfiction for Twilight, hopefully not the last thought either. The characters aren't mine, they belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**For those of you that don't like Lesbian/Gay relationship this is your only warning TURN BACK NOW!**

**This is a fanfiction meaning it is a non profit story. Just for the joy of myself and others! **

Instead of Jacob black there will be a female in place of him named Alex Black. The story will be a mix of the movie's and my idea's. At this point in time I can't say which it will be more of but the begging Bella's thoughts are from the movie for sure you just have to watch for the other parts as well.

I have always loved Vampires and always will there for I will be putting my own Vampire idea's/thoughts in to this. Meaning what I think there bodies are like as for hearts, souls, powers/abilities.

Since there aren't any girl on girl or guy on guy couples that means it will be a lot different but I still want to try and keep certain parts you will read later if you've watched the movie(s).

And to those of you reading "Our Trickery of Love" Sorry there might be a longer delay because I've been really stressed thanks to my family matters and others. So far writing this and talking to my online girlfriend and certain friends online is the only thing that can calm me.

**This is a rough draft and has not been proof read.**

**By Kigolover**

------ ( Car ride from the Air port ) ------

Isabella Swan had pale white skin with dark brown hair, mixed with red in it. If you really looked at it you could almost call it dark blood red like what you'd get with a big amount pooling over. Though if you asked her she would say it was dull brown. As for her eyes, well the looked the same color as a rich chocolate dove candy. All around she was beautiful in that natural way, if you ever asked her, she'd tell you other wise of course. Currently was sitting in the passenger side of her father Charlie Swan police cursor as she looked mindlessly out the window thinking to herself. _I can't bring myself to regret the decision to leave home. I'll miss Phoenix. I'll miss the heat but most of all my loving, erratic, hare brained mother Renee... and her new husband Phil. But a life on the road isn't for me. Coming back to Fork will be a good thing, I think..._

Bella cracked her window to let in the fresh forest air as she kept watching outside sweep by. It was foggy out, making it hard to see more than a few feet in to the forest as they drove by. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught a quick glimpse of glowing amber eyes almost a liquid gold color. The eyes seemed to belong to a very dark shadow that was leaning against the tree looking back at her. She turned her head over her shoulder to get a better view only to see two more bigger shadow figures joining the other before leaving the teen's eye site. She shook her head as she turned back around.

"Catching site of animals?" Charlie asked in curiosity.

Bella nodded her head mumbling a quiet "I guess..." as she leaned her head on it's side, on the seat while watching the woods again, she dismissed what she saw convincing herself it was from lack of sleep from her plain ride from Phoenix. After a while she saw the welcoming sign saying "You've arrived in Forks. Population 3,120." She thought to herself. _3,121 now..._

Charlie had tried to make small talk till they got to a decent but old white two story house. _Home._ She thought to herself. She grabbed some of her bags. Once inside she started to walk around through the bottom half of the house, as memories emerged from when her parents were still married and they all lived happily together to the time after the divorced when she use to spend two weeks every summer. She never was really sure why she stop coming, she figured it was because her and her father had grew apart.

When Bella reached the kitchen she shrugged off her bags before walking out on to the back porch. She took a deep breath in haling the the forest scent as her eyes drifted shut causing more memories to flood her mind again. She remembered how she had helped her dad make a small plate form that was a few feet off the ground. She loved climb up it and looking around pretending to be a pirate or some kind of adventures. They use to worry about her so much as a child that the plate form was build with in eye site of the house.

Her memories were cut off when she heard charlie calling her name from above. She tilted her head back while opening her eyes to see her father head hanging out the window looking at her.

"Come get yourself settled in before you go getting yourself lost." He half warned half joked.

"I'm coming!" Bella called back. She stopped in the door way as she heard what sounded like a twig snap. She turned back looking for a sign of anything in the woods at all but she found nothing. The brunette long hair teen could feel a shudder run down her spine when she felt a cold breezes. She couldn't quite figure out why but it had felt as if an uneasiness had over come her from something unknowing watching her. "I should just unpack and get some rest." She said quietly aloud to herself for no real reason.

After making her way up the stairs she walked in to the room her father put the rest of her stuff in, recognized it as her old bed room. The wall over her desk still had all of her little art projects and pictures up along with CD's and small toys on the wall shelf's.

"I got you a few things I thought you might need. The lamp should help you with your studying."

Bella walked past him as she sat her bags down on the floor and bed.

"I bought you a new bed set since you out grew your old one. The sales lady picked it out. You uh- like purple right?" He asked not really sure.

"Purple cool, thanks." Was all she really answered.

"There's some room in the bathroom for you and well Bells- I'm not sure what your mothers rules were but if you date any boys..." He said in a firm but quiet voice before walking away.

_Simple rules and no hovering._ The teen smiled to herself. _He hasn't changed much._ Bella unpacked most of her things before stopping and placing her little cactus to one side of the window cell. She stopped when she heard honking outside. Making her way to the top of the stairs she looked out to see her dad outside next to a beat up orange truck and a man sitting in a wheel chair with a teen female standing behind him. She grabbed her back pack and made her way out to greet them.

"Bella, you remember Billy Black?" He asked re-inferring to an Native American with long black hair covered with a cowboy hat. The man was well in to his forties while sitting in a wheel chair but still seemed as health and strong.

"Yeah." Bella held out her hand to shake Billy's. "Wow, your looking good."

"Well, I'm still dancing." He said with a warm smile. "I'm glad you're finally here." He looked to his side at Bella's dad. "Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." Billy chuckled along with a soft chuckle from a teen female behind him as Charlie rolled his eyes.

"All right, keep exaggerating. I'll roll you into the mud." He said as he walked behind the truck while Bella laughed softly.

Billy rolled his wheel chair back after Charlie saying playfully."After I ram you in the ankles."

"You want to go?" Charlie challenged while hopping around him as they messed around.

"Yeah." Billy answered just as playfully.

The teen Native American walked up to Bella smiling. "Hi I'm Alex's."

"Hey." Bella answered while looking over the girl. The other girl was a few inches taller than Bella. Had long black hair that was slightly curly and caramel chocolate eyes. Her skin was a little darker but her smile was heart warming just as her fathers.

"We used to make mud pies when we were little." She said slightly nervous as she looked back at the long haired brunette.

"Right. No, I remember." Bella glanced over at there fathers then back at Alex. "Are they always like this?"

"It's getting worse with old age." Alex kid making a small smile appear on Bella's lips again.

Charlie walked back up to the two girls while placing a hand on the truck making a small thud noise. "So, What do you think?"

"Of what?" Bella asked curiously.

Charlie nodded his head toward the truck. "Your homecoming present."

The pale skinned brunette looked over at the truck then her dad. "This?"

"Just bought it off Billy here." Charlie said with a quickly growing smile making his thick black mustash rise at the ends.

"Don't worry, I totally rebuilt the engine for you." Alex said with a small wink.

Bella looked at Alex then turned and looked at the truck then Alex's again who merely had a huge grin on her face. "Oh, My gosh!" She looked at her dad and Billy again before looking at the truck before fumbling to get the words out of her mouth. "Th-This is perfect. Are you joking me?" She walked toward the driver door opening as Alex walk by hitting her side showing her klutziness already while Alex grunted. "Sorry!"

Alex made her way around the front of the truck getting in the passenger side explain what she had to do.

"Thanks. Do you want a ride to school or something?" Bella turned to ask.

"Sounds lovely but I can't. I go to school on the reservation."

"Right, right." Bella looked away sounding bummed. "That's too bad. It would've been nice to know one person at least."

"Bells." Charlie tapped the top of the truck getting his daughters attention. "You better get going before your late for your first day of school."

Alex's got out of the car waving. "I'll see you around. Call me if you get bored and want to do something."

Bella nodded her head. "Take care Bells."

Bella backed out of the drive way and down the street.

------ ( Forks High School ) ------

As she drove in to the parking lot, parking her new truck, students from all around looked over at her car and her. Laughing quietly among themselves at the beat up old truck as others talked about her. The new student that has come in the middle of the school semester. As the teen put her truck in park the truck backfired causing more kids to laugh and some even point.

An African American leaning his butt against the car in front of her with a female spoke first with a small grin. "Nice ride."

"Thanks." Bella answered back only glancing at him for a few moments before walking the rest of the way through the parking lot then up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs she pulled out her school map to see were her class rooms would be. She took a few steps before she heard someone.

"You're Isabella Swan, the new girl. Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place." He was Korean with long, thick rugged hair that famed his tan skin. He went on asking with a ear to ear grin showing off his white teeth. "Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?"

Bella looked baffled as she gathered her thoughts. "Uh- I'm really kind of the more suffer-in-silence type."

"Good headline for your feature. I'm on the paper and you're news, baby, front page!"

Bella looked at him in disbelieve as they kept walking. "No, I'm not."

Eric stopped and looked at her puzzled.

Bella couldn't help as she started to stutter before sounding more clear. "Yo-yo- You... Please don't have any sort of..."

Eric cut her off "Whoa whoa chillax! No feature. Cool?"

The teen female smiled in re leaf. "Thanks."

After her in counter with Eric, Bella had P.E. First period. She could hear her teacher calling to some girls, telling them to fix there formations for there valley ball game she was dragged in to as she listened to boys in the back ground shouting to shoot the ball for there basket ball game on the other side of them. The ball came towards her as she tried to duck out of the way half hitting it with her fist closed only for another girl to save it from hitting the floor and knocking it back to the other team.

"Miss Swan use both hands next time and try not to hide from the ball!" The teacher warned.

Bella looked at the teacher then the game at hand. She shuddered when she thought she was being watched as soon as she started to look around she heard the other girls yelling "New girl to you!"

Bella turned her eye site back just as the ball was coming flying at her face. She used her right arm to smack it away as if it was a fly making it hit a boy with short dark brown hair hit him in the back of his head.

"Whoa!" He held the basket ball he had in his arm as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry!" Bella walked over apologizing as he turned around. "I told them not to let me play."

The boy looked over at Bella in shocked. He thought she was beautiful and was surprised that it was the new girl that had him but it gave him an excuse to talk to her. "No, no... That's... Don't even... You're uh Isabella, right?"

"Just Bella." She said gesturing with her hands.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton." He stuck out his hand grabbing hers and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you." Bella shook back.

"Yeah, uh-" Mike was cut off as a shorter female jogged over smiling.

She had her light brown hair pulled back in to a pony tail and a goofy smile on her face. "She's got a great spike, huh?"

Mike chuckled as he put his hand on the spot he had gotten hit. "Yeah it's..."

He was ignored as the girl went on introducing herself to the new girl and him at the same time. "I'm Jessica, by the way." She looked at Mike then Bella again. "Hey, you're from Arizona, right?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah."

Short teen girl looked at Mike most the time she talked. "Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be, like, really tan?" She finally looked back at the darker brunette teen as she finished her question.

Bella looked away slightly bothered by the question but went on joking. "Maybe that's why they kicked me out."

Mike and Jessica started to laugh as Mike pointed to Bella with a smile. "Your good."

Jessica kept laughing a little longer. "That's so funny."

Bella walked away waving at both.

She wasn't sure how but she made it to lunch. As she started to walk toward a table she saw Eric and Jessica sitting at Mike ran in front of her pulling out her chair saying. "It's my pleasure, Madame." He sat down next to her offer her his food.

Eric dropped what he was talking about with the others as he noticed Mike hitting on Bella. "Hey, Mikey! You met my home girl, Bella?" He asked putting an arm around her shoulder and while giving her a quick side hug.

Bella started to feel uncomfortable sitting between the two boys buy knew how hard it was to make friends so she decide to endure it.

"Your home girl?" He asked curious as to how quick his friend could of put the moves on her.

"Yeah, yeah" The two teen boys said back and forth till the African American boy Bella had ran in to that morning ran up and kissed her cheek. "My girl." He said as he pulled out the short brown haired boys seat from under him.

Mike fell to the ground as the then boy ran away. "Sorry I had to mess up your game, Mike!" He yelled back behind him as Mike got up and chased after him.

"That would be Tyler." Eric chimed in.

Jessica scooted over toward the stunned pale skinned teen. "Oh my god. It's like first grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy."

"Smile."

Bella saw a flash before her eyes, even before she could say anything.

"Sorry." Came a female voice. "I needed a picture for the feature..."

Bella let her eyes adjust again before looking at the female student that just took her picture. She had darker skin and looked of Asian heritage, with glasses and shoulder blade length dark hair pulled in to a pony tail letting her bangs sweep to one side of her face.

"The feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again." Eric bite off bitterly as he got up.

Bella shrugged slightly. "It's okay, I just-"

Eric interrupted her "I got your back, baby." He patted her shoulder before walking away leaving the three girls alone.

Angela looked down at her camera. "Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking."

"You know, you can always go for eating disorders... Speedo padding on the swim team." She tried being of some help knowing they didn't have a story now because she didn't want to be or even thought she was front cover news.

"Actually, that's a good one." Angela quickly agreed her face brightening up as she did. Jessica laughed with her as herself and Angela named off some guys on the swim team.

Bella's eyes were drawn out the cafeteria window as she watched a group in white walk in from the outside door.

She looked back to her new friends when the shortest of the group glanced her way. "Who are they?"

The other girls glanced over to see. "Their the Cullen's." Angela answered.

Jessica went on. "They're um... Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago."

Angela started to talk again. "They kind of keep to themselves."

Jessica leaned forward while whispering. "Yeah, 'cause they're all together. Like, together, together. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're, like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's Legal."

Bella looked over at them as they walked in side by side. Rosalie was gorgeous to say the least, she had pale skin with soft pink lips and gold eyes that were highlighted by her shoulder length, wavy, dirty blond hair. She was dressed in a long fashionable teal over coat, looking jacket, with a white scarf draping down her shoulders and blue jeans with small butterfly designs peeking out under her jacket were her pockets would be. Her smile smiled almost made it look as if she had something dirty on her mind.

Emmett had at least a good six or seven inches over the blond goddess. His skin was slightly paler than hers with very short black hair that looked extremely thick and a slightly lighter amber colored eyes. He looked like a jock with his huge muscle mass. He was wearing a white sweater that had the collar sticking up around his neck, under the sweater was another white shirt hiding the small part of his chest that his unbuttoned sweater would of shown. Finishing off with dark blue jeans. He had a big goofy grin plastered on his lips almost ear to ear.

As Jessica said who they were Rosalie wrapped her arm around Emmett's higher as she leaned on his muscly arm.

"Jess." Angela said the other girls nickname pulling her attention away from the couple. "They're not actually related."

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird." Her eyes quickly scanned the door before continuing. "The one that looks like he is in pain all the time is Jasper, the blond one. Edward the one that looks like a bad boy heart throb, right next to him is..." She dropped her voice down lower. "Jasper's boyfriend!"

Bella looked stunned at the pair while trying not to get caught.

"If you ask some people they will say it's, like, totally gross, but once you start to think about it, it's, like, totally hot. I mean I rather see two male hot-ties loving on each other then two not-ties, so I like, don't care. Neither of them say or look girlish any how."

Bella looked the pair over again. Jasper had dark black hair that had the end's if frosted blond giving off the same dirty blond look as Rosalie. Though he did look bored and in pain his eyes had an almost comforting feeling to them and were a light goldish color the same as Rosalie. His was wearing a white button up shirt with black pants. Bella looked down at his hand seeing how he held on to the other boys before she looked Edward over.

Edward had dark rustic copper color hair that totally worked on him, it was long and thick just like Jasper's but his was slicked up and back at the same time. His eyes were a dark amber color, darker than any of the others with a roughed yet daring look on his face. He wore a black elbow length shirt and dark blue baggy jeans.

"The little dark-haired girl's Alice. She's really weird." Jessica drew out the word 'really' to emphasize on it. "There are roomers that she like, totally a lesbian."

Angela butted in. "Though as long as she been hear by all the girls or boys she been asked out by she never said yes. There for there's no way to tell for sure."

"Wasn't part of the roomers, that when some boys totally tried asked her out, she told them, she only was interested in girls?" Jessica pointed out.

"Yes, but a lot of those roomers said that guys had seen her, eating out there girlfriend's as well. Besides we all know that's not true. The roomers say, she like's intelligent beautiful girls. The guys that said it, have girls that put on make up like its a mask, not only that but their not that smart and the guys never really saw them do it. They just say they do because there girlfriend's tell them to." Angela counter.

Jessica looked at her friend lost. "How do you know so much?"

"Being on the school paper it's my job to dig." The teen said with a pride filled smile.

Jessica propped her elbow on the table then placed her head in her hand. "Since your so intelligent would you date her if she asked you?"

"Well duh. She gorgeous like a goddess and popular too. Who knows what she really capable of." The dark teen giggled. When she saw Jessica open her mouth to say something she spoke first. "Wasn't it just last week you were saying you'd do Rosalie if you ever got the chance?"

The obnoxious teen blushed. "No! You just caught me in the middle of a strange day dream is all! Besides, I like, like Mikey anyway! I'm not a lesbian!"

"Jess, you don't have to be a lesbian to think a girl is beautiful." Jessica smiled part way but frowned when Angela went on whispering teasingly. "Though you might be, Bisexual."

"Sh-shut!" She looked away again as they started to accuse each other as they messed around.

Bella didn't hear much after she heard that the other girl was strange and a lesbian. The girl called Alice was the shortest, reminding Bella of a fairy. She was absolutely stunning! Bella felt nothing she could say would live up to how beautiful the other teen really was. She had a cross between red and dark brunette hair hair that was down to her chin and flared out at the end giving her hair personality. Her eyes were a liquid amber color that made Bella's heart melt. Her smile was a gentle yet charming one. Her skin was just as pale and blemish free as her so called brother's and sister. She had a white button up shirt on with a few of the top button's undone, a black low cut off vest on over it, with a long white opened light short sleeved jacket that was loose and frilly at the end. She had tight blue navy blue jeans framing her ass making several of the guys around the room drool and a few girls too.

"Getting dressed before and after P.E with Rosalie and Alice is uncomfortable most the time though. I mean it's like, so hard not to feel self conscious when your around those perfect two." Jessica sighed.

The paled her dark brunette swung her head around quickly to the other girls. "Wait! Those two have P.E with us?!"

"Yeah, so does Jasper." Jessica manged to get out while looking a rather hard to read Bella.

"Emmett and Edward have the same class as me. We usually join classes for sports. All of the Cullen's are amazing at sports." Angela went on.

"Even Alice. They could totally put together there own family team and non of us would be able to beat them."

"Why weren't they playing valley ball or basket ball then?" She knew she didn't see any of them and just couldn't help but ask.

The obnoxious teen looked away annoyed.

"Don't mind her. She just upset. As long as the Cullen's show they can ace the sport, the teachers let them sit out or do whatever they want." The Asian teen sighed jealous of there skills as well.

Bella shuddered, getting both the girls attentions. Both looked in amazement behind the teen as the leaned forward whispering. "That's unusual." Angela responded to Bella's body movements along with some others.

"All of the Cullen's are looking at YOU!" Jessica said the last word very loud to make it very obvious.

The the pale skinned, natural beauty turned to look. It in fact true, all five of them were looking at her while leaning in talking to one another. Rosalie had a pissed look at Bella as if her being at the school had stolen some of her fan boys even though she was still taken. Emmett looked as if he was trying to calm her and re-insure the blond teen she was still the goddess she thought she was. Edward had a very intense yet confused look as he looked at Bella. Jasper who was sitting on one side of him had a puzzled look of his own as he whispered to his boyfriend and the so called strange pixie. Alice was sitting on the other side of Edward also looking at Bella as well, with a more intrigued and interested look.

The bell rung breaking them all from there thoughts causing a blushing Bella to shake her head as she got up. "I- uh.." She took a few minutes while trying to pull her mind out of the vortex it was currently heading in. "Could one of you show me where biology is?"

"We don't take Biology but if you wait by the door and ask Mike. I'm sure he will take you." Jessica responded as she grabbed her things.

Bella did just as Jessica had advised her. Once at the class he introduced her to the male teacher, said to be one of the funniest teachers at Fork's high.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Swan. If you have any problems just ask me or another student I'm sure they'd love to help." He looked down at his book. "Let see... You'll be sitting next to Miss Cullen's." He pointed as Bella looked that way.

She couldn't help as a smile was making its way on to her lips. She walked in front of a big metal circle fan at the front of the room as she looked at the other teen. Just as she did her hair blew, she tucked some of it out of her face as she noticed Alice stiffen as if she was going to hurl up the content of her stomach for the class.

Quickly Alice placed a hand over her mouth while looking away.

Just as quick as Bella's smile had appeared it disappeared. Before sitting down she noticed Emmett and Rosalie sitting a row back to the other side of the class room.

The teacher set down two small glass containers as he explained the project to the class.

Alice slowly and gently pushed one of the containers to Bella's side of the desk.

Bella looked over at Alice as Alice back. There eyes locked. _Amber eyes almost a liquid gold, just like this morning..._ She thought to herself as she forced herself to look to the front of the class. She could feel it. Alice's eyes never once left her during class. _What is this girl's problem?! First she smiles at me during lunch. Then she want's to puke at the site and now she won't stop staring?! She really is weird!!!_ Her mind screamed at her. Towards the end of class Bella glanced over to see if Alice was still looking at her which she was but she stopped as she jumped up and walked out of the door in a blink of an eye quickly followed by the bell.

The teen looked back at the girl's suppose-able foster brother and sister. Emmett was chuckling while Rosalie shot her a smug smile. She made her way quickly out of the room as she tried to ignore all Cullen's the rest of the day but didn't work well as Alice and Edward, Jasper and Alice were all in her home EC class as well. **(A/N: I will be writing about that class more later)**

Once home Charlie took her to a dinner they use to eat at all the time when she was a child. She figured he still didn't know how to cook and it was a good thing she was in home EC even if it was people she was already having a problem with. As she ate with her dad people that knew her growing up would come and talk to her seeing if she remembered them. The waitress even remembered what her favorite cobbler was after so many years. She knew why after the older woman told her how her dad has it once a week still. The dinner was mostly quiet as Charlie once again tried to do small talk with her again asking her how school had went. She had said good which wasn't entirely wrong but wasn't entirely right either.

After dinner they made there way home. After she showered and changed her mother had called. She found out her mother had lost her power cord claiming it ran away. Her mother always could brighten her day. It was one of the traits she loved about her mom so much but then she'd go and remind her of things she didn't want to remember as well. She figured it wouldn't bother her so much later in the day but it still did. After a while she gave up on her homework figuring she'd just do it in the morning as she turned off her lamp and laid in bed. Eventually drifting asleep.

_~~~~~~ Bella's Dream ~~~~~~_

_She was just a little girl. No older than five or six. She was playing out back before her plate form was built. Her parents had set boundaries but she was little and hated to listen to them. She wanted to explore deeper thinking just a little further wouldn't hurt. As she mad her way deeper in to the words they became darker and scary almost warping from a beautiful breath taking place to a twisted foul place._

_There was a man with a big black trench coat that had his back to her as he knelt over something. She walked up to him calling out as she did. "Can you hel-" she stopped in her tracks when she saw a bloody torn person laying in front of him. He turned to look at her with blood covering and flowing down his face. He grinned gravely at her. "First a dinner. Now a dessert?" He said in a bone chilling voice as blood dropped down his face on to the forest floor. He looked at her with piercing black eyes. "I'd be much to easy if I didn't give you a chance. You have a 60 seconds to start running now!" He hissed at her_

_Her little heart started to pound as rain started. She turned. running in to the dark woods going deeper and deeper, as fast as she could. The rain poured down on her. 'What was that?!' She could still hear is bone chilling voice as he jumped in front of her when she was going back toward her house without realizing._

"_Tsk tsk tsk. Wrong way. Better keep running if you don't want to end up as the other." He grinned as he lifted his bloody hand licking it like some kind of blood trusty animal after feeding time._

_She kept running as she fell over things leaving small cuts and fabrics of her dress behind. She stopped to catch her breath, she could feel her legs about to give out on her any moment. Sounds coming from all around. She panted hard as she found a tree that had grown up above the ground to the side making a little cave under it's roots, behind a bush._

_The sounds were coming closer, becoming louder with every passing second, She could hear the the monsters voices calling her name. She crawled under the tree behind the bush. Once under she hugging her arms around her legs trying to keep from as quietly as she could mange... She felt her arms getting wet still, but there wasn't any rain. She move a hand to her cheeks feeling that tears were pouring out of her eyes. The voice was getting louder again, yelling as loud as it could. She just wanted to escape so badly! She used both her hands, putting them over her ears to block out the noise._

_It suddenly was stopped as more were heard. She could hear the creatures voice calling for forgiveness and saying something about being the same. She then heard it's bone shrieking scream._

_She stayed quiet thinking of how scared she was and how much she should of listened to her parent's but then she heard it. "What's wrong?" Came a warm but quiet voice nothing like that things voice. It was soothing yet peaceful._

_She kept quiet but the person didn't go away. "No need to worry. Your safe now I promise."_

_She peeked out from where she was hiding to see the unknown person but she still couldn't see fully through her tears._

"_Your name is Isabella isn't?" Came the soft voice again._

"_Be-Bella" She barely uttered._

"_Well then my dear Bella, come with me before you catch your death of a cold. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you." The person voice was warm and soothing again._

"_Ho-How do I know your not a monster too!" She cried out._

_The person was quiet for a moment. "Do I sound like a monster to you....?"_

"_No but..."_

"_I'm your protector. As long as I am alive and around I will protect you no matter what. Now please come out before you get any sicker!" The woman sounded so caring and sweet that little Bella just couldn't hide any more. She grabbed the hand and was instantly pulled out in to the person arms. It was a young beautiful woman with long black hair. Her skin was as white as snow and cold but still warmer than Bella was and she had amber, liquid gold glowing eyes. She took off her leather jacket wrapping it around Bella. "Now lets get you home little one." She said with a soft comforting smile._

_The woman walked as Bella still quietly sobbed against her neck and shoulder till they reached some the woods near Bella's house. The older woman set her down on the ground, on her own two feet as she pointed toward Bella's house even though it was out of eye site beyond some bush. "Just go through there and you'll be home. Everyone is looking for you."_

"_Why? Why aren't you coming with me?!" Bella cried more._

_The woman knelt down kissing Bella's forehead. "I want to but can't. One day this will make sense to you. Now go before you get any colder other wise I will never get to see you again..."_

_Bella whipped her tears with her little fist before walking toward the house. When she looked back the woman was gone but she still had her jacket on her. When Bella made her way out of the forest she saw her mother in tears with a search party. As she ran to Bella her mouth opened but the only thing Bella heard was. "Beep beep, beep, BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

Bella snapped awake by the beeping of her alarm clock in a cold sweat. "What the hell was that?!" she asked herself.

**Chapter end... to be continued!**

**That's it for this chapter. This will be the longest. The others will be way shorter and will be as quick or slow as my idea's come to me and with some fan's that like it other wise I'll just keep writing to myself offline. Keep in mind I am working on the other story as well. The next chapter will probably be half of Alice or most of I don't know yet, I'm just wing it slightly.**


	2. To Bre3tt and any others

This is not a chapter which I am rather sorry for. This is a message to bre3tt and Breanna Thweatt whom I'm guessing is the same person. It's a little hard to pm, or emails someone if I don't have your email. Don't you agree? My email is on my profile so please feel free to e-mail (That goes for anyone that wants too) I would still very much love to complete all my stories but I've been distracted by myself, original works and school. Whether I finish a story or not doesn't matter. If you get inspiration from it and want to continue it or re-do it in your own theme, please do. I'm sorry to all that I have not been able to properly write and when I do, you better believe I'm going to fix all the errors I can on my own works. Thank you always for reading, following or for the favorite and most of all reviewing to tell me to continue.


End file.
